One Piece: Winds of change
by Jasondude8
Summary: A teenage marine by the name of John accidentally eats a devils fruit. Yes... I know I suck at summaries... Just read it or something! Rated T just because. ON HOLD.
1. Marine

**One piece: Winds of change** (Was the best title I could come up with.)

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of it's characters or fruits. I do however, own John, because I made him.

1st person most of the time.

"blahblahblah" Normal talking

_"blahblahblah" _Thought

Ok. now that thats out of the way....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Marine place**_

"Sir yes Sir!" John cried.

"At ease." Said Lieutenant Grayson

John took his ease. He wasn't much around here. All he ever did was clean or cook. Why couldn't he do something else for once?

"Are you listening to me? Drop and give me fifty!"

_"Damn it" _I thought. _"This is not what I meant!"_

**_A few minutes later..._**

"Fif-ty!" I gasped out. I collapsed onto the ground.

"On your feet soldier! Lets go!" He said.

I scrambled up as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough for him. He kicked me in the side and caused me to collapse again.

Lieutenant Grayson is my superior. Yeah... by like one rank, and yet he orders me around like a recruit, and treats me like a slave. Why? Oh I don't know... he probably still hasn't forgotten about when I broke his nose in middle school because he wanted a fight, or

when I broke his arm for assaulting a girl that I liked. Yeah... the good old days. I want to get him back now more than ever, but just as I'm about to strike, the general always seems to walk on by and I have to stop. When I become a higher rank, ill show him who's

boss.

Grayson spat on me and departed for his room.

I got up, wiped the spit off, and went to the kitchen. I needed something to eat to soothe my stomach.

_"What are they serving today?"_ I thought as I opened the doors. Then I saw it.

_"Great... puke... gross."_ I thought. Really, it was some type of soup, but it felt just like puke in the mouth, and made you want to. No wonder the place was so empty.

_"I wonder..."_ I thought about it for a moment, then snuck around back to the pantry. Sure enough, there were apples. Enough to fill my stomach. I took a bagful and went out to the pier to eat them.

**_Timeskip_**

"Ahhh! those were good!" I exclaimed. I had one apple left in the dark of twilight. As I prepared to eat it, Someone... I don't know who, came barreling down the street and ran into me, causing him to drop what he was carrying, and my apple. He cursed and scrabbled

around on the ground before grabbing something and running off again. I glared after him, and bent down to get my apple again. Brushing the dust off, I took a big juicy bite... before gagging and recoiling. The fruit was nasty! Upon recoiling however, I took a step too

far and found myself falling into the ocean. I've always been a good swimmer, but something odd was happening. All strength in me seemed to drain away. I had no energy to move. I tried my hardest, but felt my consciousness slipping away. I saw my life flash before

my eyes, all past memories that I remembered, and even some that I thought I had forgotten came back to me. I remembered how proud my dad had been that I had enrolled in the marines, And how worried my mom was that something would happen.

_"Mom... Dad... Im.... So..rry..... I... I!... Love....... you..........." _Was my final thought. Then, darkness took me.


	2. Revival

woo hoo! what's going to happen to John now? Let's find out!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

darkness... darkness... sounds... darkness... a light...

_"NO!!! Stay away from the light!!!" _Burst into my head.

I woke up coughing up water and bits and pieces of seaweed and the like. I just laid there coughing silently for at least a full minute, lots of things coming out of my lungs that didn't belong there. I finally opened my eyes to see the sky. Sweet beautiful sky. Not water.

Water bad.

_"Where am I" _I thought. I couldn't remember anything. not where I came from, nothing. I breathed in the sweet air like it was my first time...

And immediately went into another coughing fit. When that subsided, I slowly sat up and then realized I had a splitting headache. Grabbing my head, I looked through one eye at my surroundings. I was on a boat. Granted it was not really a big boat, but large enough.

I closed my eyes again and rubbed my temples. Upon opening my eyes again, I saw an orange headed girl, some guy wearing a straw hat and a guy with black hair shooting a cannon at some rock, and some green haired swordsman dude who looked like he just woke

up. I tried standing up, but flubbed it and fell down again. I guess the swordsman dude heard me though, because he twisted around and looked at me.

"Oi. He got up." He said.

This invoked a "Hmm." from the guys on the cannon, before they went back to aiming at the rock.

However, the orange haired girl took notice and came over.

"Hey. Glad to see you up." she said.

I grunted, and managed to successfully get up this time, on shaky legs.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are on the Going Merry, our ship. My name is Nami."

"John." Came my reply. "What happened?"

"Well, Zoro pulled up anchor this morning, and you sort of came up with it. We thought you were dead at first." She said.

"Zoro?" I said, puzzled.

"The serious guy with the three katanas." She explained.

"Three katana?" I said, looking at him and noting that he did indeed have three katana.

"Everyone finds it kind of strange at first." Nami said.

I felt the wind blowing softly from behind me, and heard a flag flapping overhead. I looked up at it.

_"Skull and crossbones? Odd decor."_ I thought.

The big rock exploded.

"Amazing!!! You hit it with one shot!!!" Said the straw hat dude.

"it really hit the target..." the black haired dude said softly, before looking all proud and saying, "Of course, when it comes to aiming, I know everything. So you believe now?"

So straw hat proclaimed black hair the "Shooter" from now on... whatever that meant.

"The one with the straw hat is Monkey D. Luffy, our captain, and the guy with the big nose is Usopp." Nami explained.

"Right, right." I said.

We went inside, and they started discussing some things. Luffy said something about a musician, at which the others got mad.

All of a sudden, there was this loud crashing noise outside, followed by someone yelling, "Come out you pirates!!!"

Most of us got the same look on our faces, except for Zoro, who just looked bored... or annoyed... I couldn't tell which. Luffy went outside. There was the briefest exchange of words, then it looked like the newcomer was trying to kill Luffy, cutting part of the boat's

railing off.

"How many of them are there?" Zoro asked.

"It looks like... one?" Nami said.

"Then leave it to him." Zoro said.

"What are you crazy!!!" I yelled. "He's trying to kill your captain! Get out of the way!"

I shoved Nami and Usopp out of the way and went out. The wind had picked up a little bit. I got ready to go help Luffy.

Just about that time though, Luffy said, "but don't damage our ship!"

All of a sudden, Luffy's arms stretched out, scaring the living daylights out of me, grabbed the guy, and threw him into a wall hard. Zoro came outside.

"Hey you! Aren't you Johnny?" Zoro said to the guy.

"Who is it? Calling out my name with no respect." Johnny said. He looked up at Zoro, gasped and said, "Zoro-aniki!"

"So it is Johnny."

"Why are you here, Aniki?"

"Where's Yosaku? You're not together?"

"Wait a minute..." I said.

"What, what?" Luffy said.

"You two know each other?!?!?" We both exclaimed.

"Where's Yosaku?" Zoro said.

"Down there!" Johnny said. Zoro and him went to the side of the boat.

I shook the confusion out of my head and followed. The guy in the boat down there looked ill.

"Oi. Help me out." Zoro said.

He jumped down into the boat, and handed Yosaku up to me. I pulled him on board.

"Yosaku was... perfectly fine until a while ago..." Johnny said. "Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness... I have no clue why."

Usopp came out, followed by Nami more slowly.

Johnny went into a long list of symptoms, and Usopp and luffy apologized for cannoning them.

"Is he going to die Aniki?" Johnny said. Zoro was quiet for a minute.

"Are you stupid?" Nami said.

"What?" Zoro said angrily.

Nami started doing all this poking and prodding, which infuriated Johnny, Who snapped.

"What are you.. ? What are you doing to my buddy here?!? I'll kill you!!!" He yelled, spitting all in Nami's face, who pushed him away.

"Luffy, Usopp, There are some limes in storage aren't there?" she said. When they didn't respond, she said, "Are you listening? Bring 'em to me right now!"

Luffy and Usopp rushed to the door getting in each others way. After a minute, they came back with a whole ton of limes, Which Nami told them to squeeze into Yosaku's mouth.

I noticed the wind pretty much stopped. I started helping with the squeezing.

"He's got scurvy." Nami stated.

"Scurvy? Johnny said.

"We've got him in time." Nami said. "He should recover in a few days."

"A-Are you sure Ane-San?!" Johnny yelled, spitting all over Nami again. "I'm really grateful for Ane-San's..."

Nami pushed him away again.

"Stop spitting all over me, please." She said sternly.

Nami then went off into an explanation of what scurvy was. Luffy and Usopp started shoving limes into Yosaku's mouth.

"You sure are something!" Luffy exclaimed. "Just like a Doctor!"

"I've always known you were a smart woman!" Usopp said.

I noticed Yosaku twitching.

Nami started yelling at Luffy and Usopp.

Yosaku spit out the limes from his mouth and sat up.

Johnny and Yosaku then proceeded to dance around.

"It's working! He's recovering!" Johnny said.

"You don't recover that quickly!" Nami yelled.

They stopped dancing.

"Pardon us for not introducing ourselves." they both said.

"My name's Johnny." Johnny said.

"And I'm Yosaku." Yosaku stated.

"We are the pirate hunters." They both stated proudly.

Them and Zoro talked for a minute, and then Yosaku fell over sick again. We took him inside to recover.

**_Timeskip..._**

We were anchored for the night. Zoro was sitting there with his eyes closed, while Nami and the rest of us talked.

"I've got it! We need a sea cook!" Luffy said.

"I get it! then we'd have all sorts of delicious food to eat!!!" Usopp said.

"Makes sense." I said.

"If you're looking for such a cook, I know where you could go!" Johnny piped in. "But it's pretty close to the Grand Line. And the man the Aniki's been hunting for, Hawk Eye, is around there too."

Zoro grabbed his katana with both hands and looked up eagerly.

"The direction is... North-northeast!" Johnny said, pointing.

"Alright!" Luffy said.

"We'll head out tomorrow morning." Nami said.

"YOSH!!!" Luffy yelled.

As we started to wind down for the night, Nami approached me and asked to speak privately. We went outside.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's been nagging me for a while now... You don't look like a pirate. In fact, you look more like a Marine. And yet, you showed no signs of being worried about being around pirates. Why?"

"I..." I paused. I wasn't really sure how to answer this one. I tried to remember back, but I could not remember any prior life to this, other than my name. And drowning... "I really don't know." I replied. "I can't remember anything before waking up."

"Odd." Nami said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. All I can remember is drowning, and then ending up here." I said.

"That's really weird." Nami said. "Well... we should get some rest. We've got some sailing to do tomorrow."

"Right." I said.

We went inside and went to bed.


End file.
